More commands
/help CommandName Provides more information on the given command. Give /give Amount Used to give another player an item from your inventory. Example: /give PCGamesN minecraft:planks 13. This would give PCGamesN 13 Spruce Wood Planks. This command is much simpler when giving single objects, but is useful for stackable objects. Teleport /tp TargetPlayer x y z Used to instantly transport yourself or another player to a specific location in the world. Using another player’s name in place of the coordinates will transport the target directly to said player’s location. You can also teleport to a new world with these Minecraft maps. Kill /kill Kills your character, adding another player’s name will apply the command to them. Weather /weather WeatherType Allows you to choose the weather or your world. Options include: rain, thunder and snow. Creative mode /gamemode creative Changes the gamemode to Creative mode, which allows player flight, unlimited resources and stops mobs attacking you. Survival mode /gamemode survival Changes the gamemode to Survival mode, which means mobs will attack you and you’ll have to gather all resources the old-fashioned way. Set time /time set 1000 Sets the time to day. Replace “1000” with “0” for dawn, “6000” for midday, “12000” for dusk and “18000” for night. Change difficulty to Peaceful /difficulty peaceful Changes difficulty to Peaceful mode. Replace “peaceful” with “easy”, “ normal”, or “hard” for more of a challenge. How to find your world’s seed code /seed This will produce a code for your world, note it down so that you can load up an identical one in the future. Keep inventory when you die /gamerule keepInventory true Ensures you don’t lose your items upon dying. To revert this, type “false” in place of “true” Stop time /gamerule doDaylightCycle false This will stop the game’s day/light cycle in it’s place, allowing you to live under permanent sunshine or moonlight. To resume the day/light cycle type in “/gamerule doDaylightCycle true”. Summon /summon Instantly drops a desired creature or object into your world, especially handy for when you’re short a couple of tame ocelots. Atlantis mode /atlantis Dramatically raises the world’s water level, submerging all but the highest mountains. Ride /ride Turns the creature you’re facing into a mount. Instant mine /instantmine One-click mining with any tool. Freeze /freeze Stops mobs in their tracks. Fall damage /falldamage Turns fall damage on and off. Fire damage /firedamage Turns fire damage on and off. Water damage /waterdamage Turns water damage on and off. Smelt item /superheat Turns all items into their smelted form. Instant plant /instantplant No more waiting around for a planted seed to grow. Store items /dropstore Stores all inventory items into a chest, which spawns nearby. Item damage /itemdamage Weapons no longer receive damage or degrade. Duplicate /duplicate Copies and drops the item stack that you have equipped. And those are all the Minecraft console commands that you’ll need to help enhance your game and take the hard work out of all that crafting. But where to next? Well perhaps you could make your game even more impressive with these Minecraft mods. They’re sure to make your game even more exciting than Mojang ever imagined. Plus they can put things like Pokemon in your worlds!